De la noche a la mañana
by FernyInuBellamy
Summary: Ella una chica solitaria y sin amigos que comienza a vivir una nueva vida en Tokio. El es el chico mas popular de la preparatoria frío e indiferente,se conocen por accidente y sus vidas cambian por completo,Ambos sienten una extraña atracción y un lazo que les es imposible de romper ¿acaso es el destino?
1. Cambio de vida

**Holu bueno estube un tiempo pensando en este fic y me decidí a hacerlo espero que les guste aun no termino mi otra historia de Mi vida a tu lado pero no se preocupen subiré capos en las dos no la svoy a abandonar**

Era una mañana tranquila y calurosa de verano, abrí mis ojos perezosamente y observe cada cosa y cada rincón de mi habitación ya que seria la ultima vez que me encontraría en ella, puesto que nos mudaríamos a Tokio ya que le habían ofrecido una buena oferta de trabajo a mi madre en aquel lugar.

Mi padre murió hace 4 años cuando yo tenia 13 años de edad, había sido traumático y doloroso para mi pues mi padre falleció en mis brazos por causa de un ataque cardiaco, por esa razón mi madre sufrió mucho por perder a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, su muerte le habia afectado tanto que se olvido un tiempo de mi y mi hermana menor Candy que solo contaba con 6 años, ella no entendía el porque del sufrimiento de nuestra madre.

En mi opinión fue lo que hizo que dejara de comportarse como una niña y comenzara a ser mas responsable y aprender a valerse por si misma, con el paso del tiempo nuestra familia se fue quebrando, nuestra madre seguía allí para nosotras pero no de una manera maternal si no mas bien económica y se convirtió en una mujer de trabajo y se dedicaba normalmente por negocios y muy de vez en cuando pasaba unas cuantas semanas con nosotras y volvía a su mundo de trabajo.

Hace poco regreso de unos de sus muchos viajes anunciándonos nuestra mudanza, Candy estaba emocionada de conocer una nueva ciudad y conocer nuevos amigos pero también se sentía triste por sus amigos del colegio porque no los volvería a ver

Yo en cambio no me preocupe por eso puesto que siempre fui una chica bastante solitaria, y sin amigos, no me interesaba relacionarme con ellos, porque cuando era niña por alguna razón siempre me ignoraban y se burlaban de mi y comencé a tener miedo de relacionarme con otras personas porque temía por su rechazo y actualmente todo sigue igual

Tenia la esperanza de que en nuestra nueva vida en Tokio todo mejorara y que nuestra madre cambiara su actitud para con nosotros y devolvernos el cariño que alguna vez nos dio

Y sobre todo quiero aprender a relacionarme con los chicos del instituto al que asistiría, Siento temor por el rechazo pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Entre al cuarto de baño tome una toalla de la repisa y la deje sobre el lavamanos abrí la llave de agua fría me desvestí y tome una ducha rápida para refrescarme deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo mientras pensaba que esto era la oportunidad para cambiar nuestra vida

Me vestí con una blusa blanca de tirantes un poco holgada, un short deshilachado y un poco desgastado de mezclilla unas mallas negras y unos converse negros gastados pero que aun se veían presentables

Cepille mi cabello color miel y largo, amaba mi cabello siempre lo cuide con esmero y me encantaba el resultado

Termine de empacar mis cosas en mi maleta y baje las escaleras escuchando los golpes de las llantitas sobre los peldaños de madera

Mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien que ignoro por completo su identidad seguro era alguien del trabajo, se veía alterada caminando de un lado a otro y al mismo tiempo dando indicaciones con las manos a los hombres de la mudanza que Iván y venían cargando las cajas con nuestras pertenencias

Candy se aproximo a mi lado corriendo

-¡Kula,Kula!-repetía gritando alegremente-por fin despiertas dormilona lleva tu maleta al auto rápido-estaba ansiosa por irse parecía que había olvidado la nostalgia de dejar esta casa por completo

-Ya lo se ahora la llevo ¿a que hora llego el camión de la mudanza?-pregunte curiosa, no había escuchado ni un ruido hasta ahora

-Hace dos horas, mama lleva horas en el teléfono y aun no terminan de vaciar la casa-decía mirando a mama gritando a uno de los hombres que tratara con delicadeza uno de las cajas el tono de Candy era impaciente

Mi madre se giro y me miro colgando al instante a quien unos segundos antes parecía no querer colgarle jamás

-Al fin bajas Kula acaso olvidaste que nos vamos a Tokio-hablo con sarcasmo-rápido lleva tu maleta y entra al auto solo quedan unas cuantas cajas

-ya voy-fue lo único que respondí y es que me quitaba los ánimos pensar que viajaríamos en auto por 5 horas

Puse mi maleta en la cajuela junto a la de mi madre, la de Candy iría dentro del auto cerré la cajuela con pesadez y me subí al asiento del copiloto, unos minutos después Candy y mama ya estaban dentro también listas para el cambio

El auto comenzó a acelerar y a moverse mientras con la mirada le decía adiós a esa casa en la que tanto habíamos sufrido y donde mi padre me había dedicado sus ultimas palabras antes de dejarnos "no llores por lo que has perdido así no podrás sonreír por lo que aun te queda por ganar"

Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy fuerte y siempre nos alentaba con frases motivadoras, eso siempre lo admire de el y así lo recordaría por siempre

Las 5 horas transcurrieron largas y aburridas, Candy no dejaba de hablar sobre su nuevo colegio y que estaba entusiasmada

En cambio yo quería olvidar eso por ahora miraba por la ventanilla los árboles y casas pasar a toda velocidad mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente quería dormir estaba cansada

….

Me despertaron los gritos de Candy y sentí que alguien me agitaba por el hombro

Abrí los ojos incorporándome en el asiento mire a Candy y le pregunte con pereza y fastidio de que me hubiera despertado de esa manera que era lo que ocurría

-¡Mira ya llegamos es Tokio!-grito apuntando al frente seguí su mano con la mirada y me asombre al ver los edificios altos y lujosos con letreros de colores y letras enormes y las calles largas y repletas de autos

Era genial no podía creer que ahora viviría aquí

….

Paso una hora y media para llegar al lugar que seria nuestra nueva casa era grande y muy bonita con ventanales de cristal y un pequeño jardín al frente rodeada por una verja de color negro y una pequeña cochera a su costado

Tenia que ser un sueño era perfecta, Moria por entrar y verla por dentro

Bajamos del auto y mi madre saco una llave que uso para abrir la verja dejándonos el paso para entrar al hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y flores que en mi vida había visto

Entramos y era mucho mas grande de lo que imagine había unas escaleras de caracol de madera muy parecidas a la de nuestra anterior casa pero nada que ver

Candy entro después de mi con la misma cara de asombro me miro emocionada

-Vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones-le dije con entusiasmo preparándome para subir y ella me respondió asintiendo emocionada y así estuvimos todo el día revisando una y otra vez las mismas habitaciones mientras los muebles eran acomodados por los hombres de la mudanza siendo vigilados por mi madre

Que se veía mas tranquila hace tiempo que no la veía así con ese rostro de completa paz

Me miro distraídamente y se acerco a mi, me paso un brazo por los hombros y me hablo con un tono de voz tan maternal que mis oídos trataban de acostumbrarse

-¿Que tal la casa? ¿no les dije que era hermosa?-dijo recorriendo la habitación con orgullo

-Lo es-dije con seguridad-me encanta

-Que bueno, estoy segura que a tu padre le encantaría vivir aquí siempre soñó con una casa grande para todos-sonrío con nostalgia y algo se removió dentro de mi

-Claro que le gusta-le dije como si mi padre estuviera junto a nosotros-esta orgulloso mama

Ella me sonrío como nunca lo había hecho y sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar pero trate de ser fuerte

-Lamento mucho que su vida siempre fuera tan miserable por mi culpa pero es solo que el trabajo siempre me absorbe y tu padre dejo un vacío demasiado grande

-Mama-mi intento fallo mi voz se quebró y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas- ya no te preocupes no te guardo ningún rencor entiendo que te sentías atrapada y sola pero no tenias porque alejarte

-Lose querida,lose y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento-Ella me abrazo con fuerza y me aferre a ella como si en cualquier momento se fuera a alejar de nuevo-todo cambiara estoy segura, estaré mas tiempo con ustedes de ahora en adelante porque son lo único que e queda- en eso Candy llego con un rostro curioso y se acerco a abrazarnos al verme llorando y sorprendida de ver a mama hacerlo

-Perdónenme-comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento y solo la abrase mas fuerte,después se soltó de mi con delicadeza y se arrodillo frente a Candy y la abrazo con fuerza y ella le respondió con cariño el cual hace tiempo que no sentía

entonses uno de los hombres interrumpió el conmovedor momento para pedirle a mi madre que firmara unos papeles

Candy se fue a jugar en el jardín y yo mire el cielo como si pudiera ver a mi padre en el, estaba muy orgulloso se que lo esta y mas porque mama había regresado literalmente

….

Eran las 8:45 de la noche estaba en la cocina tomando la cena cuando mi mama entro con aires de relajación hace rato que había apagado su Mobil y su rostro reflejaba paz

-Hija ya te había hablado de la preparatoria a la que entraras ¿no?-pregunto sentándose frente a mi

-Amm si lo mencionaste una vez ¿la preparatoria Nagai?algo asi-no recordaba bien el nombre pero según me contó era buena

-Si bueno te inscribí hace medio mes y comenzaras a asistir la semana que viene-dijo mirándome

-¿La próxima semana no es muy pronto?-solo me quedaba una semana de vacaciones

-Bueno veras….el ciclo comenzó hace medio mes pero como aun estábamos en Kioto pues obviamente no podías asistir así que…-hablaba con calma pero eso me angustiaba ¿el ciclo ya había comenzado?

-Pero ¿porque? ¡Eso es injusto mama!-No lo podía creer adiós a mis planes de hacer amigos

-Tranquila hija puedes pedir los apuntes a alguien y entregarlos

-No no lo entiendes-ahora estaba mucho mas nerviosa

Porque me tenia que pasar esto


	2. Llegando a Clases

**Hola aqui esta el siguiente capi espero que les guste dejen reviews con su opinion no sean malos ;D disfrutenlo **

* * *

_**Capitulo:2**_

_**Llegando a clases**_

* * *

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma eran las 7:30, hoy comenzaba mi primer día de clases a la mitad "genial" pensé, la noche anterior me había costado tanto quedarme dormida, estaba nerviosa

Salí de mi cama con obligación quería seguir durmiendo, tomaría una ducha fría para despertarme

Mire el uniforme del instituto era un saco azul marino, una falda gris y un listón que se usaba como corbata

Odiaba los uniformes

Una vez que estuve lista baje las escaleras no había rastro de mi madre o de Candy, fui hacia la cocina y había una pequeña nota en la mesa

"Kula llevare a Candy al colegio y de ahí iré al trabajo espero que recuerdes el camino al instituto sino pregunta a la gente de alrededor, te quiere mama"

si recordaba el camino incluso trate de ubicarme en un mapa de internet no estaba muy lejos

Me prepare unas tostadas con mermelada, no quería irme con el estomago vacío,

Aun me quedaba un poco de tiempo para ir con calma y disfrutar de la ciudad, cuando termine lave mis dientes con prisa y abrí la puerta

Una vez fuera comenzaba mi pesadilla admire unos segundos el árbol de cerezo, y me di ánimos mentalmente abrí la reja y una vez fuera camine moderadamente

-Buena suerte hija-me gire al escuchar la voz de mi vecina, una anciana que llevaba tiempo viviendo ahí era muy amable y siempre nos saludaba

-Gracias señora Takeda-murmure en voz alta para que pudiera escucharme-nos vemos-ella solo agito su mano en señal de despedida

llegue al cruce de una avenida el semáforo estaba en verde eran de esos que tienen tiempo para los peatones, suspire intranquila esto me estaba quitando tiempo mire distraídamente a las personas de mi alrededor y recordé que no llevaba mi teléfono móvil y para asegurarme comencé a buscarlo en mi mochila

Lo encontré debajo de los cuadernos y al mismo tiempo escuche el timbre de que el semáforo estaba en rojo cerré mi maletín con rapidez y me apresure a cruzar, las calles si que eran amplias, iba pensando distraída en eso cuando escuche unos murmullos asustados seguido de los claxon de los autos volteé hacia la izquierda y vi con horror que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad haciéndose paso entre los demás iba directo hacia mi por uno de los carriles vacíos

Me paralice quería correr pero no podía, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi empujándome con un brazo cuando llegamos del otro lado el auto había pasado a toda velocidad estaba aturdida

Mire a la persona a mi lado era un chico alto llevaba el uniforme del mismo instituto una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas no llevaba corbata y sostenía su maletín con la mano, miraba en la dirección donde había desaparecido el auto tenia un color de cabello muy inusual y tez bronceada, el me había salvado…

Iba a decirle algo pero se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó alejar iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero un grupo de personas se acercaron a mi para ayudarme no quería perder de vista al chico para seguirlo y agradecerle

Pero comenzaron a preguntarme si estaba bien o si necesitaba ir al hospital "estoy bien" dije intentando que me dejaran ir tome mi mochila, me abrí paso entre ellos y corrí a la escuela, de seguro llegaría tarde

-¡Jovencita espera ya viene la ambulancia en camino!-me grito un hombre de entre la multitud

-¡Estoy bien no se preocupen, me voy a la escuela!-Diablos no me había pasado nada, gente exagerada

Di vuelta en una de las calles que conducían al instituto, el chico había desaparecido, corrí lo que quedaba de camino cuando por fin lo veía el instituto estaba a unos cuantos pasos

Era un campus enorme en la entrada había un letrero negro con letras doradas que decía "Instituto Nagai"

Habían tres edificios tal vez para cada año así que me dirige al segundo edificio era de un color grisáceo con ventanas grandes en los salones, me adentre en el deje mis zapatos en uno de los pequeños casilleros de madera y me los cambie y seguí mi camino busque el aula para mi primera clase mire el papel en mi mano donde estaba mi horario

Me tocaba Lengua extranjera aula B-1

Mire por la ventana de las escaleras mientras subía que había un auditorio detrás de las canchas de deportes, seguro ahí hacían eventos y obras teatrales

Seguí subiendo también había una biblioteca después de clases vendría a matar el tiempo

Los pasillos estaban desiertos todos estaban en clases debía apresurarme corrí de nuevo dando vuelta en una esquina choque con alguien cayendo a el suelo sobre el

-Lo siento iba distraída ,no me fije por donde iba-me levante quitándome de encima y era el chico que me había salvado del auto

-Otra vez tu-me dijo con voz fría, le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero lo hizo por si solo dejándome con la mano estirada

-Mira por donde vas ¿o acaso eres ciega?-me reprocho pasándome de largo siguió su camino

-E-Espera-trate de detenerlo, el se paro en seco sin voltearse

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-me dijo de nuevo con voz fría-¿no vez que las clases ya empezaron?

-Si bueno yo…quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de ese auto-El se giro un poco mirándome con sus ojos azules casi grises-No fue nada-volvió a tomar su camino

-¡Espera!-volví a gritarle el se giro de nuevo esta vez con fastidio

-¿Qué?-pregunto irritado con el seño fruncido

-Me podrías mostrarme el aula B-1 es mi primera clase, por favor-El suavizo un poco su mirada

-¿Eres nueva?-me pregunto de pronto

-Emm si me acabo de mudar a aquí-le sonreí tratando de convencerlo el solo me seguía mirando fríamente

-Esta bien-suspiro-también voy a esa clase-comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta

-¡Gracias me salvaste la vida!-le dije alegremente, el solo siguió con su cara de amargado

-¡Hey, que hacen fuera de clases a su aula pronto!-grito una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas creo que era el prefecto

-Rápido-Me tomo de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo de golpe frente a una puerta, choque con su espalda a lo que hizo que me mirara de nuevo como "Torpe"

Abrió la puerta todos se nos quedaron viendo la maestra una mujer delgada con cabellera castaña y rizada se acerco a nosotros molesta

-¡Donde estaban las clases comenzaron hace 15 min!-Grito molesta mientras se acomodaba las gafas-¡Explíquense!

-Lo siento profesora es que soy nueva y no encontraba el aula y el me ayu..-Trataba de explicarle

-¿Eres nueva? Porque no lo dijiste desde el principio rápido entra, preséntate con tus compañeros-Me metió al salón de clases jalándome del brazo fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó esperándome

Mi acompañante entro unos segundos después dirigiéndose a su asiento

-¡Señor Dash quien le dijo que podía irse a su asiento, se quedara en el pasillo por llegar tarde!-le grito al chico, "con que Dash"pensé, solo me faltaba saber su nombre

El volvió a tomar su mochila que había puesto sobre su mesa y se dirigió a la puerta mirándome de una forma molesta

Solo me encogí de hombros y murmure en voz baja un "lo siento"

-Muy bien ahora jovencita ¿cual es tu nombre?-Me pregunto

-Me llamo Kula Diamond me acabo de mudar aquí así que no conozco muy bien el lugar, así que solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien-sonreí nerviosa todos parecían aburridos- bueno almenos lo intente-pensé mirando a la profesora

-Muy bien señorita Diamon tome asiento donde guste

Mire las bancas todas estaban ocupadas menos las de el chico que me había traído y una que estaba hasta atrás

Me sentía una fracasada sentada hasta atrás sin amigos "Viva"

Cuando la clase termino recogí mi cuaderno donde había estado tomando apuntes y lo guarde todo en mi mochila

Salí y ahí estaba el chico atando las cintas de sus vans

Me acerque a el para pedirle disculpas

-Hola-el me miro de reojo pero no respondió-Lo siento creí que no te diría nada si le explicaba-trate de excusarme

-¿Tu solo sabes pedir disculpas o que?-me dijo molesto

-Tranquilo-se estaba enojando tuve la idea de prestarle mis apuntes-Toma te daré mi cuaderno para que apuntes lo de la clase de hoy y no te atrases-Le tendí mi libreta

-Esta bien esto lo recompensara-dijo tomando la libreta de mi mano-la miro y hizo un gesto extraño-Lindos gustos-Mire para ver a que se refería, y caí en cuenta se estaba burlando de mi cuaderno que lo había forrado con dibujos de gatitos, corazones y con muchos colores

Me sonroje un poco-Si.. bueno ¿lo quieres o no?-pregunte estirando el brazo para recogerlo si es que ya no lo quería

-Lo tomare-dijo metiéndolo n su mochila-Pero no quiero que me vean cargándolo por ahí-sonrió burlón

-Si claro…-le dije un poco molesta

-Bien, será mejor que te vallas a tu siguiente clase si no quieres llegar tarde de nuevo-Me dijo alejándose por el pasillo

-¡Es verdad saque mi horario del bolsillo de mi saco!-Lo mire revisando cual seria mi siguiente clase-¡¿Dónde es el aula de Algebra?!-le dije lista para correr hacia mi siguiente clase

-En el primer piso al final del pasillo-dijo con calma mientras yo me desesperaba

-¡gracias!-le grite mientras corría por las escaleras tropezando en el ultimo escalón y cayendo de rodillas

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto una chica

-¿Ah? A si no te preocupes-me levante sacudiendo mis rodillas

-¡Ja! Realmente eres tonta-Voltee hacia arriba y ahí estaba ese chico otra vez con los brazos cruzados en el barandal mirándome burlón

Solo le saque la lengua e iba a seguir corriendo pero me detuve de nuevo

-Oye tu-me dirigía a el-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hace rato que quería saberlo

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-pregunto mirándome de nuevo con sus ojos inexpresivos

-Solo…curiosidad-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

-K',K' dash-dijo seriamente como restándole importancia

-K'..-repetí en un susurro-Esta bien gracias K' y no olvides regresarme mi libreta-Le recordé para irme

-si..si..

-¡Oye K' vamos ya va a empezar la clase!-hablo un chico alto mas alto que K' su cabello era castaño y de piel clara-¿Con quien hablas?-le pregunto mirando en mi dirección me saludo y luego se lo llevo

-¡Es verdad las clases!-exclame haciendo que los demás me miraran sorprendidos baje hasta el segundo piso y me dirigí hasta el final del pasillo

Entre y todavía no había llegado el profesor o quizá profesora

Tome asiento en una de las bancas de atrás donde creí que seria mas adecuado para esta clase ya que siempre preguntas a los que se sientas adelante

Poco después llego el profesor un hombre calvo y robusto comenzó su clase

Estaba tomando notas y resolviendo el trabajo cuando una chica que estaba sentada frente a mi se giro en su silla y me miro

-¿Oye eres nueva aquí?-pregunto mirándome con superioridad levantando una de sus rubias cejas

-Si me acabo de transferir-Le conteste mientras seguía apuntando

-¿Conoces a K' Dash?-pregunto de pronto, eso no me lo esperaba

-Lo acabo de conocer-le respondí con la verdad

-¿Como lo hiciste? nadie habla con el con familiaridad como lo haces tu, el es el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela siempre ignora a las chicas-dijo sorprendida

-¿Enserio? No lose solo le hable, me mostro el aula de lengua es todo-le dije ella cambio su mirada ¿acaso estaba celosa?

-No puede ser…-me miro enojada-¿lo amenazaste o algo así?-que le pasa a esa chica parece estar loca por ese tipo

-Claro que no-solté mi lápiz-lo siento pero ¿qué le ven es muy maleducado, frio y..-iba a continuar pero ella se giro indignada meneando su melena rizada y rubia

-Valla que genio-dije volviendo a escribir en mi cuaderno lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón

…

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando las clases habían terminado fui por mis zapatos a mi casillero me puse mis zapatos escolares y fui a la entrada salí acomodándome mi cabello peinándolo un poco con mis manos

Vi a ese chico que según aquella muchacha era el mas popular y guapo, estaba hablando con su amigo con el que estaba en las escaleras no quise hablarle de seguro pensara que soy una fastidiosa dejare que recuerde devolverme mi libreta después

….

Llegue a mi casa cansada "no puedo creer que en mi primer día me hayan pasado todas estas cosas"

Salude a Candy que estaba viendo la televisión y mi madre aun no había llegado

Subí a mi habitación me desvestí y me acosté en mi cama estaba cansada

No había hecho ningún amigo pero había sido un buen día.


	3. Pelea

**Hola! ^u^ valla que bueno que les guste como van las cosas en el Fic y si Kula tendrá rivales al igual que K' así que esto se va a poner bueno jojo mientras nuestra parejita ira conociendose poco a poco, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un review :') me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

_**Capitulo: 3**_

**_Pelea_**

* * *

Había despertado tarde esta mañana, me quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, no quería llegar tarde de nuevo, tome mi mochila y apresuradamente salí de la casa

Iba corriendo por las calles cuando un niño se atravesó con su triciclo intente esquivarlo y solo logre empujarlo y el niño callo sobre su costado

-¡Lo siento!-murmure disculpándome con el niño que me reprochaba con la mirada ,Las personas de mi alrededor se me quedaban viendo pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia que llegar al instituto

Llegue a tiempo, me apresure a mi clase de Historia, estaba en el primer piso así no perdería el tiempo en las escaleras

Entre y justo detrás de mi entro el profesor que era demasiado flojo escribía el trabajo en la pizarrón, no explicaba nada, esperaba a que se lo entregaran y era todo, así que de seguro aprobaría esta materia

Estaba concentrada escribiendo cuando alguien se sentó frente a mi a horcajadas sobre la silla de enfrente mirando en mi dirección levante la vista y ahí estaba ese chico K' el "popular"

-¿Que haces?-me pregunto de pronto

-Amm estoy haciendo el trabajo del profesor-era obvio, el se encogió de hombros sobre mi mesa

-Nadie hace nada con este viejo-dijo apuntándolo con su pulgar haciéndolo hacia atrás-Deberían despedirlo-sonrió un poco

Su comentario me hizo reír no se porque, saco algo de su mochila

-Toma-me tendió mi libreta que le había prestado

-Espero que te haya ayudado-le dije tomándolo y guardándolo

-Yo también-me dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Espera…¿no vas a agradecerme?-le dije no se porque pero fue un impulso antes de que se fuera

-Ah…-parecía pensar en como decirlo-si…gracias. Creo-se sonrojo un poco girándose

Sonreí después de todo ¿qué le costaba?

-Nos vemos Kula-se despidió agitando su mano de espaldas

Me.. Llamo por mi nombre…¿como rayos lo sabe?, se sentó con sus amigos en su lugar, ellos lo miraron a el y luego a mi y le dijeron algo que yo no pude oír pero no parecía ser agradable

Unos cuantos minutos después sonó la campana que indicaba cambio de clase, recogí mis cosas y mire de reojo a K' el hacia lo mismo y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta junto con sus amigos salí del aula y seguí por el pasillo que me llevaría a mi siguiente clase.

K' caminaba delante de mi escuchaba a su amigo pero no lo estaba mirando

Me distraje escuchando su conversación aunque no sabia de que estaban hablando y no les estaba poniendo atención solo los miraba

Cuando otro chico que iba pasando frente a K' lo miro con un gesto de molestia y cuando paso junto a el choco su hombro con el de el con fuerza, K' se detuvo y el otro chico siguió su camino

-Mira por donde caminas, imbécil-dijo K' refiriéndose al chico que lo había empujado

Era de cabello rubio, tenia ojos marrones casi rojizos y llevaba el uniforme normal con saco abierto y llevaba converse negros y lucían nuevos tenia la apariencia de ser un chico simpático pero después de comenzar a pelear con K' me di cuenta que era un arrogante y que solo buscaba problemas

-Perdóname no te había visto-Le contesto con sarcasmo

-No quieras provocarme-le dijo K' acercándose a el mirándolo a los ojos molesto

El chico rubio solo sonrió ante su amenaza parecía que había logrado hacerlo enojar

Llego uno de los prefectos haciéndose paso entre los alumnos que lo rodeaban para ver

-¡¿Qué esta pasando? Vallan todos a su aula aquí no hay nada que ver rápido!-grito el prefecto entre los murmullos de todos

Todos se dirigieron a sus aulas

Cuando iba llegando a la clase de Arte vi a K' y a su amigo el "gigante" como lo había apodado yo

-No vallas a hacer ninguna estupidez, ya sabes como es Rock solo intenta buscarte problemas para sacarte del instituto y ser el mejor en todo-le decía mientras K' lo escuchaba atento

-Ya lose Maxima..como sea me voy-dijo yéndose por el pasillo

Entre detrás de "Maxima" así que ese era su nombre, también había descubierto el nombre de Rock

Tome haciendo en una de las bancas que quedaban libres y que casualmente estaba aun lado de Maxima

El me miro y recorrió su banca hacia la mía y me sonrió yo solo lo mire sin decir nada y el comenzó a hablarme

-Hola, Soy Maxima y soy amigo de K', ya sabes el chico malo, si quieres puedes llamarme Max-me dijo animadamente tomando mi mano sin consentimiento y agitándola rápidamente en forma de saludo

-Ah..Hola-lo salude nerviosa era la primera vez que alguien comenzaba una conversación conmigo –Yo soy Kula un-un gusto

-Veo que quedaste sorprendida con la discusión de K' y ese chico..Rock-Dijo Maxima seguro me había visto entre la multitud

-Si..un poco no creí que Rock fuera de esa manera parece ser un chico simpático-dije recordando la mirada de Rock cuando todavía no molestaba a K'

-Pff ¿simpático? De simpático no tiene nada solo es un maldito doble cara que actúa a su conveniencia dependiendo de la situación-Maxima hablaba de el con desprecio-Como eres nueva te daré un consejo-me guiño un ojo-el no es una buena persona será mejor que te mantengas alejada de el

-Esta bien pero…no entiendo ¿qué conflictos tiene ese chico con K'?-pregunte, sentía curiosidad por saber porque se trataban así

-Bueno veras…K' es prácticamente bueno en todo lo que hace aun sin proponérselo, atrae a las chicas…aunque no les presta mucha atención, que yo recuerde solo tubo una novia que de hecho va en esta escuela, aun le sigue insistiendo que regresen pero K' la rechaza pero ella sigue prácticamente sobre el, También saca buenas calificaciones aunque no lo creas-agrego riendo un poco

-¿Enserio?…nunca cruzo por mi mente que el fuera así, pero…¿que tiene que ver eso con Rock?

-Bueno Rock es el segundo lugar detrás de K', siempre esta intentando superarlo en todo, tiene sus formas de conseguir lo que quiere…como la actuación siempre fingiendo ser un buen chico con las mujeres y maestros, es un canalla-Hablaba como si Rock fuera la peor blasfemia

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo voló literalmente y ya había terminado la clase, salí hablando con Maxima cuando un chico rubio creo que era uno de los amigos de K' se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros

-¡Maxima rápido K' y Rock están en el jardín trasero creo que van a peliar!-grito agitado casi sin aire

-¿Espera Terry, que sucedió?-le pregunto Maxima al chico que estaba desesperado por ver la pelea

-Rock comenzó a molestar a K' de nuevo el se enfureció y ahora están comenzando otra discusión ¡vamos!-grito haciendo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y comenzó a correr

Maxima me miro un segundo y me hizo una seña igual para que yo también lo siguiera

Corrí detrás de el junto con otras personas que habían escuchado a Terry y ahora iban a ver que era lo que sucedía

Cuando llegamos parecía que ya habían comenzado a pelear los de los alrededores se acercaban corriendo para animarlos

Un chico de tercer año estaba haciendo apuestas

-¿ves algo?-le pregunte a Maxima que estaba parado junto a mi mirando hacia al frente para ver a K' y Rock

-Si..se están dando una paliza, mira esto-sin esperarlo me tomo de la cintura y me levanto en el aire sin esfuerzo, al principio me sonroje por el contacto repentino, pero después solo solté un gritito de sorpresa, mire al frente y ahí estaban en el centro de todos

Rock le lanzaba un golpe con la rodilla hacia el estomago, pero K' era ágil y lo esquivo fácilmente, estrellándole un puño en la mejilla que hizo a Rock retroceder, escupiendo un poco de sangre antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra K'

-¿Logras verlos?-pregunto Maxima

-Si no se quien va perdiendo-continúe mirando la pelea, K' había caído al suelo y cuando Rock iba a aprovecharse de eso, K' le dio una patada en el estomago alejándolo de el y levantándose mientras se pasaba la muñeca por los labios

a lo lejos pude ver como una prefecta seguida de unos maestros se acercaban apresurados a descubrir la fuente de tanto alboroto

-¡Aun lado!-gritaba uno de los maestros alejando a los alumnos –¡ayúdenme con ellos!-dijo a sus acompañantes

Uno tomo a K' de los brazos intentando inmovilizarlo

Mientras la prefecta se ponía frente a Rock para impedirle el paso

-¡Alto los dos, quiero verlos en mi oficina y después se quedaran en detención!-Hablo la voz de la directora que había llegado después-y ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a los alumnos-¡¿Creen que es divertido como sus compañeros pelean entre si? Hasta buscan el mejor lugar para mirar!-dijo refiriéndose a mi ya que Max seguía sosteniéndome ¿acaso no se cansaba? Después de escuchar a la directora me bajo

….

Todos habían estado comentando la pelea durante las siguientes horas de clases

-¿Creen que le haya pasado algo a K'?-escuche que decía una chica de mi clase preocupada

-No lo se pero si lo corren, les juro que me voy junto con el-le contesto otra chica

-No lo creo, con las notas que lleva es imposible-dijo una chica mas-pero por cierto valla Golpiza que se dieron, claro que gano el guapísimo de Rock-dijo alardeando

-¿Estas loca? claro que no, K' fue mucho mejor que el-dijo defendiéndolo una de las chicas

Valla que eran populares todas los amaban no entiendo como pueden adorarlos tanto, ni que fueran artistas o actores de cine

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirige a detención para buscarlo, de seguro no había comido nada y estaba hambriento, había comprado algo para dárselo

Lo vi salir de detención y se detuvo frente a mi

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto al verme que lo estaba esperando

-Solo vine a traerte esto, debes tener hambre-le tendí un sándwich y un jugo que había comprado y se los puse en sus manos

El miro lo que estaba sosteniendo y luego me miro extrañado

-Vamos no seas penoso y acéptalo-le dije sonriéndole

El suspiro y lo guardo

-Lo comeré después-camino de nuevo sin decirme nada

-Oye grosero-nunca agradecía nada, el se giro hacia mi sonriendo

-Nos vemos-dijo levantando una mano y siguió caminando

-Espera-lo detuve-¿como sabes mi nombre?-quería saberlo

-Estaba escrito en tus apuntes- y sin decir nada mas se fue

Me quede sonriendo era un buen chico, eso creo…


	4. Dia Lluvioso

**Hola! ya vine para traerles la conti C:, como siempre gracias por sus reviews, las cosas van a irse lento para que esto no acabe tan pronto, bueno, si eso es lo que quieren si no así lo dejamos :B bueno ****aquí esta**

* * *

_**Capitulo: 4**_

_**Dia **_**_lluvioso_**

* * *

Me despertó el sonido de unos murmullos, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama y mucho menos estaba en casa, parpadee un poco y talle mis ojos para despertar completamente

Me había quedado dormida sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca mientras leía mi libro de historia para hacer un trabajo, pero era sumamente aburrido lo cerré sobre la mesa y guarde mis cosas, no había hecho nada, lo acabaría después

Faltaba poco para que fuera hora de receso, tenia una hora libre porque el profesor de biología no había asistido así que decidí ir a la biblioteca para terminar mis trabajos incompletos, pero no lo hice

Salí de la biblioteca acomodando mi mochila sobre mi hombro, camine por el pasillo, mire por las ventanas, el cielo seguía nublado como en la mañana y no llevaba un paraguas

Pase por el laboratorio y allí estaba Máxima hablando con unos amigos sobre el escritorio, parece que ellos tampoco tenían profesor, el volteo hacia la puerta y me miro, me sonrío y agito su mano en forma de saludo, yo hice lo mismo sonriendo un poco

Sonó la campana, ya era hora del almuerzo me dirige a mi siguiente clase para dejar mis cosas

Salí del edificio y me dirige a el jardín que estaba al lado de las canchas de fútbol, iba mirando a mi alrededor había grupos de chicas hablando de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior o de la fiesta a la que asistirían y de los chicos que las habían invitado a salir

No me interesaba me había acostumbrado a hablar conmigo misma y tampoco no me importaba si yo estaba sola, algunas veces me miran con lastima pero no le tomo importancia

Me senté en una de las jardineras, observaba a los chicos que jugaban en la cancha mientras bebía un jugo de uva, sentía como el aire que comenzó a hacer por el clima revolvía mi cabello por la nuca y hacia un poco de frío

Me encantaba el clima frío, me gustaba salir al aire libre cuando el clima estaba así

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que alguien gritaba

-¡Cuidado!-era una voz masculina, estaba apunto de voltear para buscar a la persona que había gritado

Cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte que casi caigo al piso, solo solté el cartón ya vacío del jugo que estaba bebiendo, me incline hacia delante, y vi como el balón de fútbol caía al piso seguramente después de rebotar en mi cabeza y ahora se encontraba rodando

Me quede aturdida, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y vi. como varios pies se habían acercado

Dirigí una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza lentamente donde sentía el dolor

-¡¿Estas bien amiga?!-escuche que alguien preguntaba desde lejos

-E-estoy…bien-intente levantarme pero sentí algo extraño y me marie

Veía a todos mirarme y me ponían nerviosa haciendo que mis movimientos se hicieran mas torpes

-Oye disculpa ¿si? Es que no te vi- trataba de disculparse arrodillándose frente a mi, no tenia idea de quien se trataba no lo estaba mirando

-Quítate-alguien mas había llegado y había hecho a un lado a el chico que estaba disculpándose

Me tomo del brazo y me levanto cargándome al estilo nupcial trate de mirar su rostro "!¿era K´?¡" solo me recosté sobre su regazo dejándome llevar, mi cabeza seguía doliéndome

Escuche las quejas de varias alumnas que quizá estaban celosas porque no eran ellas las que eran cargadas por su amor platónico

-¿Qué te sucedió?-Me pregunto mirándome

-No estoy segura, solo se que me golpeo un balón en la cabeza-dije mirando al frente, me llevaba a la enfermería

Entramos y me recostó sobre una de las camillas con brusquedad

-¡Oye!-Me queje-Ten mas cuidado-primero se tomaba la molestia de traerme y me avienta como costal de papas

Me ignoro por completo y se adentro en unos de los cuartos que habían allí

Después entro una mujer un poco gorda con traje de enfermera seguida por K'

-Muy bien, vamos a revisarte,-Me tomo de la cabeza inclinándome para poder ver mejor-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?

-Es…Kula-dije aun con la cabeza inclinada

-¿Apellido?-Pregunto ahora revisándome los ojos con una lámpara

-Diamond-le dije parpadeando después de ver esa molesta luz blanca

-Muy bien tienes un golpe ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo mirándome a mi y luego a K' que se encontraba detrás de ella vigilando su trabajo

-Bueno…

-La golpearon con un balón-se me adelanto K' , yo iba a explicar desde que estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre una jardinera bebiendo un jugo, pero tal vez a K' le agradan mas los resúmenes

-Oh..entiendo tienes un gran Chichón-dijo presionando un poco la zona afectada-será mejor que descanses ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?-Me pregunto levantándose y yendo al cuarto del que había salido

-Física-le dije recostándome en la camilla

-Mmm le diré al profesor que no puedes asistir a su clase y que necesitas guardar reposo-le dio distraidamente una bolsa con hielos a K'

Salio de la enfermería presurosa seguro iba a buscar al profesor

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Me pregunto acercándose y poniendo la bolsa sobre mi cabeza donde me habían golpeado y la sostenía con su mano

-Eso creo, siento como si tuviera un tumor-bromee tocando mi enorme Chichón con mi mano

El sonrío, y tocaba también la bola que estaba en el costado de mi cabeza

-Cierto es enorme-dijo apretándolo ligeramente

-¡Duele!-le quite su mano de mi cabeza-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-le pregunte fue la única persona que se había dignado en hacer algo por mi

-No iba a dejarte ahí sin que nadie hiciera nada además creí que estabas muriendo por la forma en que mirabas a todos-sonreí por su comentario-además, hubieras visto casi vuelas por la fuerza del golpe, estabas tan tranquila y después ya estabas tirada-río un poco recordándolo

Si claro…espera..¿estabas viéndome?-el se puso serio mirando la bolsa de hielos

-No…solo..fue casualidad-valla eso había sido muy obvio

Me le quede viendo, en realidad no le creía nada ¿casualidad? Claro que no

-¡¿Por qué me ves así?!-pregunto de pronto, se había dado cuenta que no le había creído

-Por nada-quise desviar el tema-Por cierto..¿no iras a tu clase?

-No, historia es muy aburrido,-dijo con pereza en su voz

-Lose.. el maestro es un tonto no puedo creer que aun así le paguen-dije mirándolo a la cara desde la camilla

-Seguro tiene algo con la directora-dijo burlándose del tema

-Si eso debe ser-me reí con lo que había dicho, aunque me dolía la cabeza cada vez que lo hacia

Se escucharon los truenos que indicaban que pronto comenzaría a llover

-Demonios-escuche que murmuro en voz baja,-iré a traer tus cosas seguro te mandaran a tu casa-dijo levantandose y dándome la bolsa de hielos que tenia aun en su mano

-Gracias-le dije,el camino a la puerta y desapareció, después de unos segundos entro la enfermera tomo una tabla y una lapicera y comenzó a anotar

-¿cual es tu numero de telefono?-pregunto mirándome-llamare para avisar que te dejaran salir

-Ah..no hay nadie en mi casa, mi madre trabaja hasta tarde y mi hermana pequeña esta en el colegio-le dije sentandome en la camilla

-Bien,entonces le dire a la directora que te autorice salir-dijo y salió de nuevo por la puerta,volví a recostarme mientras esperaba que K' regresara con mis cosas

Que verdad que suerte eh tenido desde que llegue a este lugar, primero casi me atropellan, llegue tarde a mi primer día de clases,hubo una pelea,conocí a un chico que es extraño desde su comportamiento hasta su apariencia,me golpearon con un balón en la cabeza y estaba en la enfermería. valla...

La enfermera regreso después de unos 15 minutos, entro y rápido me ayudo a levantarme aunque yo misma podía hacerlo, supongo que era parte de su trabajo,

-Bueno la directora te dio permiso de salir, puedes irte a tu casa trata de descansar ¿entendido?-me lo dijo como si fuera una orden-Ve a recoger tus cosas

-ahh..si-Sali de la enfermería, ya me sentía mucho mejor el hielo había calmado el dolor o lo había entumido, mire hacia mi izquierda y vi a K' acercarse con mi mochila en la mano y la suya en el hombro

-¿que haces, tu también te iras?-le pregunte parece que si

-Si, estoy arto de la escuela, vamonos rápido- camino en dirección a la entrada, el iba mirando hacia todos lados, quería salir sin ser descubiertos, yo iba tranquila después de todo yo si podía salir

Una chica que estaba parada fuera de su aula llamo a K' para saludarlo

-!Hola K'!-grito la chica para que la escuchara, se quedo agitando su mano

K' solo voltio a verla como acto reflejo al escuchar su nombre,pero cuando la vio volvió a mirar al frente como si no la uniera visto

-Que frio,la ignoraste por completo-le dije cuando vi la cara de decepción de la chica

-Ja,solo molestan- dijo como si estuviera cansado de escuchar eso todos los días, abrió la puerta de la entrada con cautela

Solo lo mire salir y ya estaba mas tranquilo,salí detrás de el cerrando la puerta

-Bueno...me voy-le dije volteando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba mi casa

-Te llevare-me dijo y me camino a un lado de mi

-¿Por que?-Eran demasiadas amabilidades en un día

-Bueno podrías desmayarte a medio camino o ser atropellada en la avenida-esto ultimo lo dijo burlándose de mi por aquella vez que me salvo

-Ja-ja, tranquilo puedo cuidarme sola-voltee a verlo y justo entonces comenzó a llover

-¡Vamos!-me dijo corriendo lo seguí de igual manera, estaba lloviendo cada vez mas fuerte y se escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos

Cruzamos la avenida rapido y cuando llegamos a la esquina y se detuvo

-Es por aqui-corri por la dirección que le había indicado y el me siguió

Llegamos a mi casa y el se quedo viéndola por fuera

-Bien..nos vemos-dijo iba a irse pero lo detuve

-¡Espera!,entra hasta que pase la lluvia-lo había detenido del brazo, lo jale un poco para que me hiciera caso

El solo entro por la verja y la cerro detrás de el

Abri la puerta de la casa y estaba en completo silencio lo que significaba que mi madre y Candy no estaban

-Entra-Me hice a un lado para que el pudiera pasar, entro lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor

-¿Eres rica o algo así?-Me pregunto quitándose la chamarra negra empapada que tenia puesta

-No ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada..¿No hay nadie?-me pregunto con su chamarra en el brazo

-No mi madre esta trabajando y mi hermana Candy aun no llega del colegio...puedes dejarla aquí si quieres-me refería a su mochila

la dejo en el piso junto a la mía estaban empapadas

-¿ y tu padre?- me pregunto, cierto jamas había hablado con nadie sobre mi familia

-El...murió hace tiempo- no me sentía triste al contárselo creo que me sentía aliviada de poder decírselo a alguien que no era Candy o mama

-Lo siento-fue lo unico que dijo, la gente siempre dice eso cuando le hablas sobre alguien que murió pero no me molesto

-Descuida, ¿y que me dices de tu familia?-le pregunte para desviar el tema, me senté en el sillon y espere a que el hiciera lo mismo, segundos después me imito

-Bueno mi padre es empresario (xD) y mi madre esta en el hospital...esta enferma, tiene leucemia-lo dijo como si no le importara pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por ello

-Entiendo...y ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?-Le pregunte quizá hacia se ayudaran entre todos en su casa, sin su madre y su padre esforzándose trabajando

-Tengo una hermana es mayor que yo, su nombre es Seirah pero todos la llaman Whip-Dijo retorciendo sus manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas-Ella tomo el papel de madre en mi casa, mi padre casi no esta en casa

Esa historia me sonaba bastante familiar, comprendía a K' perfectamente su madre estaba grave en el hospital y su padre trabajaba arduamente para que sus hijos pudieran tener una buena vida, eso me traía recuerdos que me hacían sentir melancólica pero no deje que K' se diera cuenta

-Tu padre es una persona admirable sabes-le dije como si fuera a animarlo

-No lo conoces-eso me desconcertó, se puso cerio de pronto-Es un maldito, tiene otra familia, lo se porque lo seguí una vez, Whip no sabe nada y tampoco mi madre pero no quiero decírselo a ella

-Lo siento no crei que ese fuera el asunto-el tono de voz que uso K' para referirse a su padre era de odio

-No importa, lo que pase con ese viejo no me interesa, pero si mi madre muere ese idiota nos abandonara y nos quedaremos mi hermana y yo solos-sonaba preocupado realmente le importaba mucho su madre

-Tranquilo-tome su mano-tu madre se recuperara ya veras, todo estada bien-le sonreí para aliviar lo que sea que el estuviera sintiendo en ese momento,fijo su mirada en mi unos instantes y después miro el suelo

-Hablame de tu madre-me pidió, pude ver que lo hacia para no seguir hablando de sus problemas

-Bueno, mi madre siempre fue buena con nosotras, siempre nos trato bien, pero cuando mi padre murió, cambio totalmente estaba siempre distante y nos veíamos muy poco porque tubo que hacer su papel de padre y madre al mismo tiempo y viajaba mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, pero creo que mudarnos aquí a cambiado todo, ella sigue trabajando mucho pero...volvió a ser la misma-El me escuchaba sin cambiar su expresión parecía reflexionar sobre algo

-Hablas de ella como si fuera muy especial

-Lo es, siempre lo ah sido solo se mantenía escondida en un caparazón ¿porque me vez así?-Me miraba muy profundamente me hacia sentir como si estuviera desnuda frente a el-Derrepente te me quedas viendo de una forma muy rara

-No es nada...bueno, mejor me voy, Whip se dará cuenta que no estuve en la escuela y cuando llegue a casa se molestara-dijo levantándose y justo recordé que seguía tomada de su manos y lo solté de inmediato, fue hacia la puerta y tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro mire por la ventana el cielo a pesar de estar nublado había oscurecido y aun llovía pero ya no eran mas que unas finas gotas

-Te acompaño-le dije saliendo de la casa después de el

-¿Esa no es tu madre?-dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia afuera,se veían las luces de un auto frente a la casa, si era mi madre acababa de llegar y mas temprano de lo normal y Candy con ella, seguro había ido a recogerla a el colegio por la lluvia

K' ya estaba saliendo por la verja y lo alcance enseguida

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo mirando de reojo varias veces a mi madre que estaba saliendo del auto y nos miraba como extrañada

-¿Le tienes miedo a mi madre?-le pregunte sonriéndole juguetona

-No seas ridícula, adios-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue sin antes mirar de nuevo sobre su hombro

Candy bajo del auto después acercando alegremente junto con mi madre

-¿Quien era el?-pregunto mi madre mirando con gesto de disgusto en la dirección donde había desaparecido K'

-¿Es tu novio?-Se me adelanto Candy dándome un codazo jugando

-No,es un...amigo-en realidad no sabia si podía considerar a K' como un amigo,no hablamos tanto en la escuela y el siempre esta rodeado de personas aunque no les toma mucha importancia

-¿Un amigo?-Candy soltó una risa-Pero si tu nunca as tenido amigos Kula-dijo Candy riendo aun mas, burlándose de mi

-Que cruel-le dije fulminandola con la mirada

-Bueno es la verdad-me dijo con tono altanero, haciéndome a un lado para entrar

-¿Ahora vas a presumirme que tu tienes un millón de amigos?-le dije siguiendola reclamándole a sus espaldas

-No son un millón pero son mas que los tuyos-Su comentario me hizo enfadar-Ademas a la edad que tienes no es muy común deberías ir a terapia quizás las personas huyen de ti por ser fea

Estaba cruzando el limite, desde cuando Candy me hablaba así jamas se había burlado de mi en todo este tiempo,me hizo sentir mal pero no le daría el gusto de saberlo

-Mira quien habla señorita perfección,-le dije acercándome a ella mirándola a la cara estaba sacándome de quicio

-Basta las dos no peleen y tu Candy ¿desde cuando te volviste tan grosera con tu hermana?-dijo mi madre agarrandome del hombro

-Solo era una broma,mama,Lo siento Kula me excedí ¿Me perdonas?-Hizo su cara mas tierna que pudo y me agarro de la mano

Eso hizo que se me revolviera el estomago de coraje que falta de tacto

-No juegues así tonta-aparte mi mano de la suya y entre a la casa,subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama boca abajo,había sido una broma pero me había dolido, le demostrare a Candy que puedo tener amigos, ya había dado el primer paso con K' habíamos hablado de nuestra vida ¿eso hacen los amigos, no?, hablar con el me relajo, nunca había hablado de mi familia con nadie y el y yo teníamos cosas en común, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien.

Y con ese pensamiento el sueño comenzó a cerrar mis ojos, dormir después de clases se había vuelto una costumbre, mas tarde aceptaría las disculpas de Candy, solo eran peleas de hermanas, siempre pasan, al final siempre nos perdonamos, por ahora solo olvidaría todo.

* * *

**juju fue mas largo :3 **

**Kula comenzara a encontrar amistades, pero siempre hay conflictos así que hay que tener paciencia**

**Dejen Reviews para que esto continúe**

**lo hago porque me gusta y por ustedes **

**los amodoro 3**


End file.
